


8 - lightbulb

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cole Lives, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Usłyszał podjeżdżający samochód i wyjrzał przez okno. Pod dom naprzeciwko podjechało auto, które wymagało prowadzącego je człowieka. Jego właścicielem był wysoki mężczyzna z jasnymi włosami, który szedł za dziesięcioletnim chłopcem do drzwi. Nowi sąsiedzi Connora.





	8 - lightbulb

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuujemy fiki, które są uwu, ale szepnę wam na uszko, że jutrzejszy prompt będzie trzecim rozdziałem "[If you had my love and I gave you all my trust would you comfort me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488080)", czyli pierwszego fika Robovembera ;)

Kiedy Connor wprowadzał się do swojego nowego domu, nie miał ze sobą prawie niczego. Przyjechał taksówką z jedną torbą z ubraniami i po prostu wszedł do środka, gdzie wszystko wyglądało tak, jak kiedy oglądał ten dom z zamiarem zakupu. Umeblowany jak z katalogu, ale bez żadnych artystycznych dodatków. Wszystko było przygotowane do tego, aby nowy właściciel mógł sam udekorować wnętrze, ale Connor wiedział, że przynajmniej na ten moment niczego od siebie nie doda do minimalistycznego wystroju.

Usłyszał podjeżdżający samochód i wyjrzał przez okno. Pod dom naprzeciwko podjechało auto, które wymagało prowadzącego je człowieka. Jego właścicielem był wysoki mężczyzna z jasnymi włosami, który szedł za dziesięcioletnim chłopcem do drzwi. Nowi sąsiedzi Connora.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien iść się przywitać, ale zdecydował, że nie miałby nic więcej do dodania, więc nie ma co próbować. Zamiast tego postanowił odłożyć swoje ubrania i sprawdzić, jakie powinien zrobić zakupy. Szybkie przejście od progu do sypialni pozwoliło mu ułożyć krótką listę, więc po rozwieszeniu ubrań wyszedł z domu z gotowym planem – spacerem przejdzie się do najbliższego sklepu dla androidów, aby zakupić zapasy thirium.

Zakluczał drzwi, kiedy z naprzeciwka usłyszał głośny, dziecięcy śmiech. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, jak w jego kierunku biegnie wielki pies, bernardyn, ciągnąc za sobą na smyczy chłopca, którego android zauważył wcześniej. Pies wbiegł na ganek i skoczył, aby oprzeć swoje łapska na jego klatce piersiowej.

Connor od razu uśmiechnął się i zaczął głaskać zwierzę, całkowicie zapominając o swoich planach. Mogą poczekać.

— Ach, przepraszam — zawołał jego dorosły sąsiad, podbiegając za synem. — Cole, mówiłem, abyś na mnie poczekał.

— Nic się nie stało — odpowiedział Connor, podnosząc wzrok na mężczyznę, ale nadal głaszcząc psa. — Lubię psy.

— Uch — odpowiedział jego sąsiad. Wpatrywał się w Connora z lekko uchylonymi ustami, przesuwając wzrokiem po całej jego twarzy i tych częściach ciała, których nie zasłaniał pies. Connor nagle poczuł, że jego serce pompuje więcej thirium do jego twarzy, więc szybko klęknął na jedno kolano, chowając się w ten sposób za bernardynem.

— Jak się wabi? — zapytał chłopca.

— Sumo. A ja jestem Cole, a to mój tata — odpowiedział Cole. 

— Jestem Connor i właśnie się wprowadziłem. 

Cole zaczął głaskać Sumo razem z Connorem, a jego ojciec odchrząknął, więc android na niego spojrzał.

— Jestem Hank — przedstawił się sąsiad, drapiąc się w potylicę. — Witaj w okolicy.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział Connor. 

I… przez chwilę tak po prostu się na siebie patrzyli, z Cole’em i Sumo między nimi. Wkrótce jednak przypomnieli sobie o świecie dookoła. Po krótkiej wymianie niezręcznych zdań Cole wprosił swoją rodzinę na spacer Connora, a ten z obawą oczekiwał ich reakcji, kiedy dotrą do celu i dowiedzą się, że jest androidem. Rewolucja wiele zmieniła, ale nie każdy człowiek się dostosował. Wszedłszy do sklepu dla androidów, Connor cały czas zastanawiał się, czy zastanie Cole’a i Hanka na zewnątrz, tak jak obiecali (Cole obiecał już na początku, że odprowadzą go, aby się nie zgubił w okolicy, skoro jest nowy, a Hank spojrzał na syna pobłażliwie, ale uśmiechnął się do Connora). Na szczęście nie tylko miał towarzystwo w drodze powrotnej, ale na dodatek Hank nalegał, aby pomóc Connorowi nieść zakupy, mimo że nie były aż tak ciężkie. Connor był oczarowany.

Od tego pierwszego spaceru minęło już sporo czasu, a Connor czuł się coraz bardziej przywiązany do Andersonów. Mimo to nadal był niepewny co do tego, jak zostanie przyjęty, jeśli zacząłby nalegać na spędzanie z nimi jeszcze więcej czasu. Już i tak często bywał ich gościem, kiedy pomagał Cole’owi w lekcjach czy oglądał z Hankiem mecze, mimo że nie był aż tak zainteresowany koszykówką. Czasami wydawało mu się, że Hank chce coś powiedzieć, ale nigdy do tego nie dochodziło, więc Connora zżerała obawa, że za bardzo się narzuca i Hank chce go poprosić, aby przestał.

Teraz właśnie męczyła go jedna rzecz, którą na pewno można zaliczyć jako “narzucanie się”, ale Connor nie był w stanie usunąć myślenia o niej ze swoich procesorów. Lampa zapalana na ruch nad garażem Andersonów zaczęła migać. Najpierw było to tylko miganie wtedy, kiedy była uruchamiana, ale ostatnio włączała się i wyłączała bez żadnego ruchu. Irytowało to Connora, który doskonale widział każdy błysk tej lampy, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na to, aby zaproponować Hankowi, że ją naprawi.

W końcu podjął decyzję, że poczeka, aż Cole będzie w szkole a Hank w pracy, bo łatwiej prosić o przebaczenie niż o zgodę. Uzbrojony w skrzynkę z narzędziami, którą kupił tydzień temu, kiedy lampa zaczęła się psuć, drabinę, która była na wyposażeniu jego domu, oraz żarówkę, którą kupił wczoraj po powrocie z pracy, Connor wybrał się na drugą stronę ulicy i zabrał za naprawianie lampy. 

Nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy ktoś zawołał go zza płotu; Connor odwrócił gwałtownie głowę i zauważył Cole’a, który musiał siedzieć na jednej z łodzi. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, doskonale wiedząc, że żaden z nich nie powinien tu być.

— Ja nie powiem, że grzebiesz w naszej elektryczności, jak ty nie powiesz, że urwałem się ze szkoły — zaproponował dziesięciolatek, a Connor poczuł się rozdarty. 

Czy ma powiedzieć Hankowi, że Cole nie poszedł do szkoły, i wtedy zapunktować u niego za szczerość, ale zaraz stracić te punkty, kiedy Cole oznajmi, skąd Connor wie, że Cole nie poszedł do szkoły? Czy nie mówić nic Hankowi, zapunktować u Cole’a, ale czuć się okropnie z tym, że ukrywa coś takiego przed Hankiem?

Okazało się, że nie musiał podejmować wyboru, bo telefon Cole’a się rozdzwonił. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy i odebrał.

— Cześć, tato — powiedział, a zaraz potem odsunął komórkę od ucha i rozległ się z niej głos Hanka:

— Hej, Connor.

Android zszedł z drabiny i podszedł do płotu. Wyobrażał sobie, że ma tak samo przerażoną minę, co Cole.

— Hank — przywitał się słabym głosem.

— Wiecie, jestem policjantem. Mam kamery wokół domu. I zabezpieczenia. Które mnie informują, kiedy ktoś się dookoła kręci.

Connor pluł sobie w brodę, że nigdy nie zeskanował domu Andersonów i nie odkrył tego wszystkiego. Cole wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, więc Connor położył mu rękę na ramieniu i uścisnął.

— Ach — westchnął Hank na linii. — Cole, porozmawiamy później o tym, dlaczego nie poszedłeś do szkoły. Connor… Nie musisz naprawiać mi chaty.

Connor głaskał kciukiem ramię Cole’a. Ten gest miał uspokoić zarówno chłopca, jak i jego samego.

— Nie chciałem… niczego mówić, ale ta lampa mnie… um. — Przestał się tłumaczyć, bo nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, aby dokładnie wyrazić te uczucia, które nim kierowały.

— Zróbmy tak — zaczął Hank stanowczym tonem. — Zabierzesz swoje rzeczy sprzed mojego garażu, zostawiając lampę w spokoju. Zajmę się nią, jak wrócę. 

— Oczywiście, Hank. 

— A ty, Cole, zostań w domu i… nie wiem. Przeczytaj z książek to, co miałeś się dzisiaj uczyć w szkole. 

— Dobrze, tato — odpowiedział Cole, wyraźnie uspokojony tymi słowami.

— Porozmawiamy, jak wrócę — oświadczył Hank. — I to się tyczy was obu. — Rozłączył się.

Cole i Connor spojrzeli na siebie, po czym ruszyli się, aby wykonać polecenia Hanka. Connor czuł się z tym… dobrze. Były to polecenia, ale nie od człowieka dla istoty uważanej przez niego za niższą, tylko od… autorytetu… dla niego, dla Connora, dla żywej istoty.

Zadrżał. Podobało mu się to. Spełnianie poleceń Hanka. Z uśmiechem na ustach odłożył swój sprzęt i zdecydował się poczekać w salonie na obiecaną rozmowę.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
